


can you feel the things I feel right now with you

by sunflowerjohnny



Series: season 8 drabbles [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Sequel, Spoilers, Weddings, s08x04 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: “You’ll be sorry!”Gendry wasn’t afraid of Daenerys and her empty threat. She is powerless without her dragons and he doubts that Jon and his sisters would allow for his execution solely for rejecting the title of a lord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk you guys. that episode was hella dumb and I hated it.
> 
> while I applaud arya for strongly holding onto her belief, I think she's missing the point. she wouldn't have to be a lady because all those old rules and stuff have died with every old person who valued such things.
> 
> it's their own world with new rules. she's the hero of winterfell, she can do whatever she wants.
> 
> I just hope that in the next episode, Gendry will do something about this because I did not sign up for this.
> 
> Title is from the song strangers like me by phil collins

“I’m not a lady. I never have been. That’s not me.”

Gendry’s blindingly bright smile slowly diminished as he registered Arya’s words.

He was still on his knee when she bent down and pecked his forehead lovingly before walking away.

Gendry was hurt.

Of all the reactions he pictured Arya having, her rejecting him wasn’t one of them.

Yes, he always pictured Arya rejecting his advances but that was back when he was a bastard, he was a lord now so he is somewhat her equal. Sure, he doesn’t know how to use a bloody fork but he’ll try. For Arya.

But hearing her words, Gendry was surprised that she didn’t want to be lady. He was aware of the stark difference between her and her sister Sansa but he thought that, by the end of the day, she would become a lady. Guess Gendry didn’t get the info.

 

 

He doesn’t know why his feet were leading him that way. His mind was screaming for him to _stop_ , to _turn back because this was a horrible idea_ , but his heart wouldn’t listen.

Gendry knocked on the door rapidly, being mindful of not banging on it despite his arm itching to do so.

“Lord Gen-”

Gendry didn’t bother to let queen Daenerys to finish her cordially greetings as he shoved his way past her and into her bedchambers.

Confused, she closed the door silently and observed as Gendry paste around her room, muscles tensing and hands clutching and unclutching.

“I don’t want to be a lord.” Gendry finally spoke up. His eyes locked with Daenerys, his stance firm and lips set into a straight line. Fire burned in his eyes.

Dany smiled awkwardly at him, confusion clearly written on her face, as she calmly stepped further into her room, “But, isn’t that what you wanted? To be a lord.”

Gendry shook his head, “I can barely use a fork, I can’t read nor can I write. I can’t talk like a lord, I can’t walk like a lord and I can’t fucking act like a lord.”

“Gendry, we can tea-”

“I don’t to fucking learn.”

That made Daenerys shut her mouth at the curiosity in Gendry’s voice. Apprehension bubbled inside of as she waited for Gendry’s next words. Unbothered by his icy glare.

“What’s the point of learning all of this useless stuff of the love of my life won’t be there with me? It’s not worth it.” He spat out. His eyes frantically searched the bedchambers for any ale to calm himself down but her room empty.

“Useless?” Daenerys spluttered, “Being a lord is as useful as being a smith or knight. You have the-”

“Save it.”

Dany was getting frustrated by the amount of times Gendry has interrupted her and talked to her, his queen, in such manners.

“I know why you want me to be a lord, your grace, I’m not stupid.”

Dany exhaled loudly through her nose.

“You want to use me as your pawn. Making sure I just don’t randomly want the stupid throne and end up killing you for it. You were buying my loyalty.” Gendry spat, red in the face, “I regret to inform you, your grace,” There was a great deal of mockery and distaste in his voice as he imitated how lords usually spoke, “My loyalty can’t be bought.”  Was the last thing he said.

“You’ll be sorry!”

Gendry wasn’t afraid of Daenerys and her empty threat. She is powerless without her dragons and he doubts that Jon and his sisters would allow for his execution solely for rejecting the title of a lord.

 

 

Gendry found Arya down in the crypts.

She seemed to be going there a lot lately.

This place seemed to calm her down, Gendry noted as he passed by the many statues dedicated to the former lords and ladies of Winterfell. They had a creepy aura surrounding them, as if they could still hear and see the events unfolding in front of them. Gendry shivered as he stopped next to Arya was admiring the statue of her father.

“They got his nose wrong.” She briefly commented as a way of acknowledging his presence, “It’s much bigger and rounder than that little button nose.”

Gendry stole a glance at the statue and, indeed, Ned’s nose was small. He vaguely remembered the day he stepped into his apprentice’s shop. He had a worried frown on his face and his hair was matted to his skin from all the sweat.

“I’ve met him once,” he mentioned, aware of Arya turning to face him, “I didn’t know it at the time but after what I’ve been through, I’m positive he was aware of my identity. Kept asking me questions that were annoying to any teenage boy trying to survive flee bottom.”

Arya looked away.

“Gend-”

“I turned it down…her offer I mean.” Gendry spoke over Arya’s words, fully facing her.

It’s funny. Gendry isn’t normally intimidated by anyone. He’s usually blunt with his words and didn’t care about the consequences.

But with Arya, it was different. Her stormy grey eyes turned his knees into jelly, her velvety voice made his head dizzy, as if he had been drinking ale all night long and her smile, God her smile, was the end of him.

“Why?” She asked, hurt swimming in her eyes, “You didn’t have to do this because of me. Go back to Dany’ and-”

“Arya,” Gendry’s voice was gentle as called out her name, “I only accepted being a lord for you. You know I don’t care about titles and social class but, I thought-” he hoped that the sadness in his eyes would convey his messages as he struggled with his next words, “I didn’t know you didn’t want to be a lady. I just…I thought if I could be a lord then I could…we could…”

“That we could be happy together.” Arya completed as realization dawned on her.

“Oh, Gendry.” She cooed as cupped his cheeks and closed the short distance between them.

It was a short and sweet kiss, a form of apology from Arya.

“I didn’t know.” She whispered before nuzzling her nose against his playfully.

Gendry smiled before gently pushing Arya away. Hurt flashed in her eyes but she love instantly appeared as she watched Gendry get down on one knee.

“Arya Stark, everything I’ve said earlier tonight is true. Being a lord isn’t worth it if you aren’t with me, by my side. We’ve been apart for years and that almost killed me.” Arya chuckled at that, “And I honestly can’t imagine my life without. Being a lord and lady be damned, I want you to be my family. Will you marry me?”

Gendry was sure that the statue of Ned Stark had witnessed everything as Arya jumped into his arms, kissing his lips passionately before peppering his face with kisses. He probably heard Arya’s giggle as he spun her around in happiness.

 

 

The next day, Gendry had slipped a plain silver ring into Arya’s finger.

“Is that?” She gasped as she watched the ring shine under the sun, eyes wide in awe.

“Valyrian steel.” Gendry confirmed with a nod.

“But how did you-”

Gendry shrugged as Arya continued to awe at her ring, “One of the knights had a Valyrian steel dagger but it was dented beyond repair so I melt it down and turned it into a ring suitable for a hero.”

Pink dusted Arya’s cheeks as smiled shyly at Gendry.

Suddenly, Gendry’s expressions became serious, “Come back to me.” It wasn’t a command nor a question.

Arya nodded her head. She is meant to march south soon to fight the Final War. At first, it didn’t scare her. Death was a familiar friend that she greeted oftenly. Now though, having Gendry in her life, she was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time she was standing just three feet away from Gendry, tears had welled up in Arya’s eyes. She felt Sandor pat her arm in comfort and reassurance as they waited for Davos to begin.
> 
> “Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Asked Davos, his voice was loud enough so that everyone could hear.
> 
> “Arya, of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked for a sequel, got tempted and ended up writing it.
> 
> Please excuse any typos and such, I'm fasting and have no energy to proof read. Idek how I managed to write this chapter lmao.

Defeating Cersei Lannister was no easy task.

After the execution of Missandei and Daenerys’ mental breakdown about it, it was up to Arya to kill Cersei and save the Seven Kingdom’s.

Her plan was simple in theory but difficult to execute.

The first step of her plan was to find some tavern wench that will easily be forgotten, no one asking questions about her disappearance. After one of the unsullied had beckoned one of the wrenches, a tall girl with chubby arms and legs and golden locks with rosy cheeks, to have a good time, Arya struck from behind.

Stealing her face was messy since Arya didn’t have the right tools but she got the job done. The unsullied appeared indifferent of Arya’s method while the Northerners looked on with mortified fascination as Arya’s appearance transformed completely before their own eyes.

“Ahem, ahem. M’lord.” She cleared her throat as she tried to imitate the wench’s voice. After being satisfied, she smirked wickedly at the army before walking off into the night.

 

 

Killing Euron Greyjoy was the easiest thing Arya had done. She would’ve suspected that it was too easy but Euron never really loved Cersei, only her power, so it was easy to lure him out of the bar and into of the many inns that were previously own by Petyr.

The lust filled eyes almost broke Arya’s façade as she tried not to smirk at how stupid he had looked. Once his lips were attached to her neck, Arya let out a few moans of pleasure while slipping out her dagger that she had wrapped securely around her thigh before shoving right between Euron’s shoulder blades.

He roughly pushed her away, eyes wild in confusion as he reached his hand backwards and pulled out the dagger, blood splattering on the yellow sheets.

“You bitch!” He growled, his hands fervently trying to stop the blood from gushing out but it was no use. He was soon choking in his own blood and skin turning deathly pale.

Just before he had his last breath, Arya removed the wench’s face and looked down at Euron, “The North remembers.”

 

 

“Where were you last night?”

Cersei’s voice was full of annoyance as she spat the question at Euron who leisurely walked into the room. He sat on one of the many fine golden colored chairs, legs on the table, and poured himself some wine, all the while ignoring Cersei’s frightening glare.

“Had some business to attend to.” Euron shrugged before gulping down his wine and letting out a loud, ahh, at the delicious taste.

Cersei’s face morphed into an ugly frown. How did her face not stick that way was unknown.

“And what was the business you had to attend to and miss out on our meeting? The Northerners are here and we don’t have time to waste before they attack.”

Cersei’s voice was ringing in Euron ear’s as he groaned. He rolled his head backwards before sitting lifting it up and faced the angry queen, “The Northerners were trying to sneak their way into King’s Landing. And they would have succeeded had my men and I not been there at the right time and place.”

His words seem to calm Cersei down from her never ending paranoia. Still, she scowled at him before turning to face the city throw the window.

“Those Northern bastards will learn not to attack us.” She muttered.

Euron rolled his eyes before getting up from the very comfortable chair and crossed the short distance between him and Cersei.

Her wrapped his arms around her tiny waste left a trail of kisses from her temple all the way down her collarbone.

Cersei tried to shove him away but Euron was stronger as her turned her around and attached his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss. He smirked as he heard her purr beneath him and wrap her legs around him. He lifted her up and sat her on the window ledge.

He felt Cersei try to pull away in hesitation but Euron held her firmly in place.

“Do you trust me.” He muttered between her lips.

“I do.” She nodded. He knew it was a lie.

“Good.”

And with a loud grunt and shove, Cersei Lannister was pushed out the window and down to her demise.

Euron dug his nails into his chin before pulling away the rubber like face, revealing Arya Stark smirking down at Cersei’s broken body.

“That’s for Bran.”

 

 

 

Once again, Arya Stark had returned to Winterfell as a hero. And this time, she didn’t shy away from the celebration.

Cersei was dead.

The Iron Throne as no ruler to sit on.

People are free.

But best of all, she had kept her promise and returned back to Gendry alive.

 

The next couple of days after her return was hectic as the North prepared for the most important wedding in history.

Arya chuckled as Sansa fretted around making sure her dress was neat, her hair was styled accordingly and bouquet were lively.

“It’s like you’re the one who’s getting married.” Arya commented in amusement as she watched Sansa yell at one of the poor maidens for choosing the wrong footwear.  

“How are you not nervous?” There was slight panic in Sansa’s voice she stood behind Arya to finish her braid, “It’s your wedding day!”

Arya just shrugged, “It’s just a wedding.”

Sansa was about to retort that it was not _just_ a wedding. That it was a union between two people who loved each other and will spend the rest of their lives together. Grow old and have babies. Something men and women in their families couldn’t do since they followed the tradition of arranged marriages. Arya should be thankful but Sansa was interrupted by a knock on the door and Podrick peeking his head through.

“It’s now the time, my lady.”

Arya could’ve swore she heard Sansa curse under her breath, she almost laughed at how ‘unladylike’ her sister was being but she stopped herself because she knew Sansa was having a hard time by trying to make the wedding perfect.

Arya smiled in gratitude at Sansa she was being led out of her room. She knew that weddings were Sansa’s favorite events. True, she had horrible marriages previously and she never got to choose the decorations and the food but she still tried to make the effort and work hard on Arya’s wedding. As if to make it up for her younger self and remind her that there can be happiness in life.

 

 

It began to snow as Arya walked down the makeshift path that led to the Heart tree. The snow falling landed on Arya’s dark colored hair and it made her sparkle as she smiled at the guests.

There were chairs lined up in rows in front of the Heart tree. The Northerners on the right side while people from all over the world were on the left.

Arya spotted Brienne on her left with a smile only a proud mother could have. She also noticed the not so well hidden hand that was holding Jaime’s. She also saw Tormund holding two thumbs up at her.

But as she grew closer to where Gendry was standing, the nerves finally settled in and she began to feel nervous. Arya exhaled through her nose as a way to calm her down but it didn’t work.

Emotions suffocated her.

She missed her family.

Arya tried so hard to picture her parents sitting at the front row, looking at her with love and adoration in their eyes. Maybe Catelyn would cry while Ned pretended that the wedding wasn’t making him emotional.

Arya could almost see Robb standing next to Jon, shoulders broad and beard bushy. An air of authority surrounding him as a gentle smile grew on his lips once he spotted Arya. Greywind laying lazy beside him.

She could almost hear Rickon grumbling about the itchy cloak he had to wear and the neat state of his hair that made him so uncomfortable.

Arya could even see Theon standing at the end of the line next to Bran’s wheelchair. Her heart ached at the life he had to endure and knowing that he had died feeling guilty about all the mistakes he had made. But Arya forgave him a long time ago.

_I forgive you, Theon._

By the time she was standing just three feet away from Gendry, tears had welled up in Arya’s eyes. She felt Sandor pat her arm in comfort and reassurance as they waited for Davos to begin.

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Asked Davos, his voice was loud enough so that everyone could hear.

“Arya, of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?”

Arya’s heart beat increased as Sandor recited the vows. She wasn’t religious herself, neither was Gendry, but they had both agreed to follow the Stark tradition on honor their family.

“Gendry, of House Baratheon, heir to King Robert. Who gives her?”

Gendry’s gaze was intense and it made Arya blush. She gave him a shy smile as she heard Sandor’s reply.

“Sandor, of House Clegan, who was…Sansa and Arya’s protector.”

The hesitation in his voice didn’t go unnoticed so it was Arya’s turn to pat his arm in comfort and reassurance.

“Arya Stark, do you take this man?” Davos asked, glee shining in his eyes as he tried to be serious but failing miserably.

Arya held back her chuckle, “I do.”

“Gendry Baratheon, do you take this woman?” Sandor asked.

“I do.”

The two were trying very hard not to giggle as they waited for the Maester to announce them as husband and wife and give them the permission to

And just as they were about to kiss, to complete their wedding ceremony, there was a loud gasp and a shriek before they were followed by the clashing of swords.

The two parted in surprise as they watched Brienne block Daenery’s sword.

Arya was surprised by the craze in Dany’s eyes but to Gendry, it seemed like he had expected this from Dany.

“I will not let you two wed and have that _bastard_ claim the throne!” She screamed as she pulled away the sword and tried to swing it at Gendry who was shoved into the snow by Davos. The only mas was struck but it was only a small cut on his shoulders.

“Dany, what are you doing?” Asked Jon while standing their helpless, watching as the dragon queen tried to maneuver past Brienne. For someone with no fighting skills, she was doing a good job.

Daenerys ignored Jon as she ducked past Brienne and raised her sword high, ready to strike down and kill Gendry.

She let out a scream while bringing down her sword but her actions stupid midway and blood gushed out from her mouth.

“Sansa!”

Daenerys turned to face the assailant before falling down to her knees then to her side, body unmoving.

In Sansa’s hand was the dagger Arya had given her the night of the Great War. Her eyes were blank as she watched Dany fall. Her face was expressionless she watched the blood pool around the dead queen.

It wasn’t until Podrick had laid his hand on Sansa’s shoulder, making her jump in surprise, did she realize what she had done as her hands began to shake before dropping the dagger.

“I couldn’t…I can’t.” Her voice was shaky. Her throat tightened in the same manner it had when she had seen her father die. Her heart beat faster and louder while her breathing became short and quick.

“I understand.”  Podrick gently held her hand and led her back towards the castle.

Jon fell to his knees next to Daenerys’s body, “What have you done.” Agony coated his voice, eyes never tearing away from the corpse.

“She was going to kill my husband.”

Jon’s head snapped up at Arya who was breathing heavily through her nose. Her noticed her figure quivering and instantly recognize the thirst to kill, the fight to survive.

“I’m…I’m sorry, Arya.”

But the youngest Stark girl didn’t want to hear it. Hurt that her once favorite sibling stood there while doing nothing.

With one final glare thrown at Jon, Arya grabbed Gendry’s arm and walked to the castle.

A person had died at her wedding tonight but she would be damned to let it ruin the best thing that ever happened to her. And it seemed that everyone else agreed as they made their way to the Great Hall and commenced the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated! :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://johnnyuten.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me
> 
> [tumblr](https://johnnyuten.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/itskenickie)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/itskenickie)


End file.
